


I wanna let her take control

by gaymerkree



Series: Frozen AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Frozen AU, Shameless Smut, There is... a little plot?, Winter and Robyn get some well deserved alone time, You can blame this on the whiterose discord I joined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: "Told you I could make it Schnee," another huffing breath, "You didn't need to come along." Winter frowns, turning to shake off the remaining snow, and approaching the small fireplace against the wall of the small cabin.“Then where would you be Hill? Dead in the snow.”
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, Schneewood Forest
Series: Frozen AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576885
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	I wanna let her take control

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.
> 
> This could technically be read without the first part of this AU, just know that Winter is Queen, and Robyn is a mystical wise woman.

The wind howled violently through the thick evergreen trees, a creak and slam of a cabin door the only other sound as Robyn pulled herself and a snow-covered Winter Schnee through the shrinking doorway. They're both breathing heavy, leaning against the creaking wood, and Robyn barks out a bitter laugh.

"Told you I could make it Schnee," another huffing breath, "You didn't need to come along." Winter frowns, turning to shake off the remaining snow, and approaching the small fireplace against the wall of the small cabin.

“Then where would you be Hill? Dead in the snow.” Robyn laughs again, watching the eldest Schnee, and Queen, mull around her small shack. 

“Can’t have that now can you?” Winter turns roughly, locking eyes with soft purple before returning to her preparations. 

“Were you to die my life would be exponentially more difficult, yes Robyn.” Her name is said softly, it’s almost what she means and the taller blonde woman smiles softly. 

* * *

_It’s been three years since the ‘icicle event’ as Robyn likes to call it, and the two have started operating almost in tandem. Any events within the village around the castle that would cause worry or panic would be brought to the both of them, and even if Winter was loathe to admit it, she liked having Robyn around. The last three years had been peaceful, Weiss had begun spending more time outside her room, and the castle even, and the sisters had managed to forge a new stronger relationship. (Robyn was starting to become rather fond of the pipsqueak, they even teamed up to tease Winter on most days.)_

* * *

Robyn moves into the back bedroom of the shack and emerges with two thick blankets. Winter stands, the small fire growing and the cold starting to wane. 

“So what now your highness?” Robyn smirks and Winter rolls her eyes before tugging off her thick overcoat.

“I suppose I’m stuck here for the time being.” It’s said with a sigh but Robyn can see something in the woman before her relax.

Moving towards the kitchenette in the opposite corner Robyn begins making tea for the two of them. Winter moves to the small table behind the stove and sits, quietly watching Robyn work. The two women understood the soft quiet between them, and when the tea was done Robyn hands Winter her cup and they continue their quiet.

With Robyn’s attention undeterred Winter focuses on the small bookcase against the opposite wall. Most of the books were in an old language, one of magic and mystery, but a few were story books that Winter recognized from her childhood. She hums softly, turning her attention back to Robyn who’s eyes were still locked on hers.

“Is everything alright?” Her voice is soft between them, the quiet of the house broken only by the crackle of the fire and whirl of the angry storm just outside.

“No-I.” Her voice cracks, and she sets her empty cup down, “I was just thinking how beautiful you are.” Winter flushes, and opens her mouth to retort, but nothing comes out.

Braving the space between them, Robyn tucks a strand of white hair behind the Queen’s ear, and smiles. “You are the most beautiful, strong, and intelligent woman I have ever met Winter Schnee.” Robyn lets her hand fall to a still wrist, squeezing Winter’s hand softly, “This kingdom is lucky to have you, so you shouldn’t put yourself in danger walking out in this kind of weather with a forest idiot like me.” She lets out a soft laugh, and stands, Winter sits motionless watching Robyn move to clean their small mess.

Stretching softly, Robyn moves towards the small couch across from the gentle fire, shifting the pillows to make a makeshift bed. “I’ll set up the couch for myself, it’s late and I don’t think the storm is going to quiet down anytime soon.” She feels a soft touch against her back, and long pale arms wrap around her stomach before Winter presses her forehead into the back of Robyn’s neck. 

“What about you?” It’s a soft plea, the most gentle Robyn had ever heard the stoic queen,.

Her voice catches, but she pushes forward, “I’ll take the couch, you can have the bed.” There's a soft huff of breath against her neck before Winter’s arms around her tightened.

“No, you said the Kingdom is lucky to have me,” Robyn can feel her heartbeat thundering in her chest, her breathing comes out heavy, and altogether it feels _too warm_ in the small hut. “Are you, lucky to have me?”

Robyn turns in strong arms, Winter’s eyes are a whirlwind of emotions, and there's a rough tug in her chest. She watches Winter’s gaze flicker across her face, between each eye and then drop down to her lips before moving back to Robyn’s eyes, and she jumps.

They crash their lips together, two ships in a race along a sea of tension. Robyn’s arms loop around strong shoulders, and Winter curls into the vacant space between them. Robyn is shoved down against the couch’s soft cushions, and Winter falls on top of her. Their kiss is rough and wanton, something left on a cliff side that had finally fallen. They shift easily, lips never breaking contact for too long, limbs finding purchase on any part of each other’s bodies. Robyn makes quick work of Winter’s hair, pulling the shimmering silver locks from their bun to cascade around them, a veil the blocks out the storm and the rest of the world. 

With a huff Winter breaks their kiss, sitting to push her hair out of her eyes. Robyn follows, the pull between them urging her forward, she places rough open mouthed kisses along Winter’s jaw and neck. Against her, Winter shutters, and weaves her own hands into Robyn's hair, pulling it free as well. She makes quick work of the buttons at the front of Robyn’s leather vest, and tugs roughly at the shirt beneath it. 

Robyn barks out another laugh tugging the offending pieces of clothing over her head and tossing them across the room, leaving her in just her bindings. Winter dives on her neck as well, biting roughly at the junction between her shoulder and neck, and Robyn moans softly.

Pulling back softly Winter meets stormy lavender and licks her lips, “More of that.” It’s a command Robyn gladly obeys as Winter dives back to her throat knees tightening around the older woman’s hips. Robyn moans again, fingers tightening in the fabric at Winter’s waist, pulling at the tucked in material to touch the soft warmth beneath. Winter hisses a soft sigh as Robyn’s hands meet the smooth plane of her stomach. 

Pulling away, Winter allows Robyn to pull her top off as well, both women breathing heavy. Winter takes a long look at Robyn beneath her, hair skewed, eyes half-lidded and hazy, her lips swollen from their kiss. Her gaze drops lower to the angry bruising blooming around the wise woman's throat. Possessiveness floods through her, and she kisses Robyn again. She presses her hands against Robyn’s throat, thumb curling to press lightly at her pulse point. Kissing down the warm skin she hears Robyn gasp beneath her, one hand clenched in the blanket beneath them, the other roams the soft skin of Winter’s side.

Winter tightens her grip on Robyn’s throat softly, and the taller woman’s breath hitches, both hands finding Winter’s hips and digging her fingernails in. Winter moves to the other side of Robyn’s throat, content with the purples and blues she’s painted already.

Moving to pull Winter closer, she grabs a hold of Winter’s thighs, pulling the shorter woman up and closer. Her hands curl around Winter’s rear and she drags her nails up the soft skin of the queen’s back. Winter arches into the soft scratches, letting out a soft moan that urges Robyn forward. She bites lightly at Winter’s neck, moving to suck at her pulse point, feels heat pool low. Winter’s hands grip Robyn’s shoulders as they shift into a sitting position. Winter takes a soft breath, running her thumbs along Robyn’s ribs, at the edge of her binding.

Laughing nervously, Robyn takes a deep breath, grabbing Winter’s wrists and bringing them to her lips to places a soft kiss on each pulse point.

“Winter...” Her voice is a sigh, and Winter focuses on her lips as she talks. “Are you sure about this?” 

She blinks, letting the question sink in, she takes stock of their positions, half naked pressed so close she can feel every breath Robyn takes. She nods, but when Robyn refuses to release her wrists she sighs, “Yes Robyn, I want this. I want you.” To punctuate the statement she kisses Robyn again, lifting her hands out of Robyn’s grasp to hold her head in her hands. 

Sighing into the kiss, Robyn falls backwards, pulling Winter with her. Winter shifts on top of her, returning to the bindings around her chest. Robyn laughs, removing the fabric quickly, and sighing as Winter continues her soft kisses along the soft skin beneath.

Capturing a pert nipple between her teeth, Winter hums into the soft skin. Robyn’s moans are like a symphony, and Winter is the conductor, she lifts a hand to massage Robyn’s neglected breast, causing another chorus of breathy half moans. Robyn weaves a hand through silver locks, holding the other woman still. Winter moves, taking the other nipple between her lips and sucks softly. Beneath her Robyn hisses again, "Fuck! Winter…"

Winter sits up again, taking in the state of her conquest, Robyn's breathing is haggard, her hands twitch at Winter's hips and she hums in approval. She glides a hand down Robyn's cheek to rub her thumb across swollen lips. She eases the taller women's mouth open easily and Robyn takes the digit into her mouth to suck softly. Winter breaths out a soft "Oh…" before slipping her own bindings off. 

Robyn shifts forward, releasing Winter's finger with a soft pop to watch as the fabric falls, leaving Winter nearly bare. She takes in the painting that is Winter Schnee, Queen of Atlas, flushed and wanting. Her eyes fall to the thin silver scar over her heart, and Robyn’s chest constricts. She traces the scar with the soft pad of her finger, it’s cold to the touch, like ice. Moving to kiss the cool skin Robyn sinks lower to bite softly at the paler woman's chest. Winter lets out a sigh of a moan into Robyn's hair. Robyn moves lower, pulling Winter up to her knees as she licks, bites, and sucks her way to a nipple. She pauses, releasing soft breaths along pale skin.

"Robyn…" Winter is flushed, and Robyn feels her heart swell, she presses her hands to Winter's firm backside and pulls her face away from warm skin.

"Your Highness, may I?" She suppresses a laugh at the way Winter flushes at the statement, but she arches up pressing Robyn against her firmly.

"I command you to." It's the same tone Winter takes when issuing a royal decree or commanding her soldiers, and Robyn feels it sink in the pit of desire building within her.

"It would be my honor, your majesty." It's coy but Robyn's mouth is dry, and the list of things she would do to and for this woman only gets longer every day.

She takes a nipple in her mouth and sucks softly, basking in the soft breathy moans coming from her queen. Winter nearly curled around Robyn, nails digging into the soft skin of Robyn's back. The wise woman snaps at the buttons on Winter's pants, quickly slides the fabric down pale legs. Sliding her hands up the cool skin she feels Winter shiver against her and switches her mouth to the other nipple, Winter gasps out another breathy moan, legs shaking.

Robyn dives lower, leaving the expanse of Winter's chest to place soft kisses and bites to the revealed skin. She places a soft nip at the band of Winter's underwear and is rewarded with a breathy gasp. She presses her hand against Winter's center revealing in the soft "oh oh" that echoes through the small cabin as she presses firmly. Winter's hands move wildly, grabbing at Robyn's hair and back, nails digging into the soft flesh.

Leaning back, Robyn watches the reactions pass across Winter's face, the shorter woman bucks her hips softly into Robyn's hand, and she laughs in response. Pushing the fabric aside to slide a finger between wet folds. Winter chokes out a gasp, one hand flying to Robyn's wrist before angling her hips to give the taller woman a better angle. Robyn shifts to pump softly, sliding another finger in, Winter’s gasps come rough, strung together with soft choking breaths, she slides the hand on Robyn’s wrist to a firm bicep. Robyn presses her thumb to Winter’s clit, moving in soft deliberate circles that incite more gasps and moans. 

All at once she's shoved backwards and Winter moves off her lap to remove the final piece of clothing. Robyn let's her gaze trail along the exposed skin and licks her lips as Winter climbs back on top of her. Winter’s warm wet center presses into her chest, and she’s never been more upset to not have use of both arms.

"I'm done with the teasing Hill, you're going to put that mouth to _good_ use, or you won't use it at all." 

Biting her lip in response Robyn nods eagerly, letting the demanding tone wash over her. Winter slides forward on her knees, bracing herself on the arm of the couch. Robyn moves her now free arms to slide against the smooth skin of Winter’s thighs pulling her closer. Pulling winter to sit more fully Robyn slides her tongue between swollen lips and feels Winter shutter above her. The first taste of Winter in sweet, and she feels a deep hunger for more before making several more broad strokes with a flat tongue. Above her Winter gasps and grinds hard against Robyn’s skilled tongue, hips bucking to the tune of breathy moans. 

The buildup is slow, and Robyn takes her time pleasing Winter. Snow white hair falls around them like a veil, and Robyn watches Winter unravel from between clenched thighs. She scratches soft patterns into a muscular thigh, sliding her other hand between her own legs. Winter moves a hand to clench tightly in blonde tresses, moaning soft commands. Above her Winter is unraveling, her hips bucking wildly, as she breathes out soft encouragement, "Yes! Yes! Robyn!" And the taller woman hums against her sex, diving a tongue deeper into her queen.

Winter's climax is like a work of art. She arches back, eyes closed, and mouth open in a silent "Oh." Silver hair wild, beads of sweat coat her neck and chest, and Robyn watches it all unfold. She collapses, breathing heavy, legs shaking. Robyn coos softly, pulling the queen into her arms. 

Still shaking slightly Winter huffs into the skin of Robyn's neck. "I'm quite capable of moving myself Robyn."

The blonde hunter snuggles closer, laughing softly into Winter's hair, "of course your highness, next time you writhe across my naked body I will let you snuggle up to me on your own accord." 

Next to her Winter turns a soft pink, hands clenching fist fulls of Robyn's pants and pulling her closer. She tightens her hold on the younger woman, humming into her hair and sighing happily.

"Robyn?" Lavender eyes flicker open, subtle exhaustion heavy within them.

"Hmm?" 

Winter's hands stroke up either side if Robyn's bruised neck and into soft blonde hair. "What about you?"

She chuckles softly, kissing Winter's head softly, "I wouldn't mind being little spoon." Winter pouts softly, it's the cutest softest expression the white haired woman had ever worn, and Robyn thinks she could get used to it.

Shifting to her side, Robyn moves to the edge of the couch, letting Winter snuggle up behind her, and settling one arm over Robyn's waist and the other under her head. She sighs again as Winter mimics her earlier motions, rubbing soft circles into the soft skin of her hips.

* * *

Hours later Robyn wakes to warmth. It's almost _too warm_ in the small cabin, but across the small space between the couch and the fireplace she can see the fire has nearly died out. The source of the heat was a clearly awake Winter Schnee, lips attached to the back of her neck and one hand slipping subtly into her pants, and beneath her underwear. She lets out a low breath, and behind her Winter chuckles.

"Good morning sleepy head." Its soft and coy, causing heat to pool low.

"Good morning-" a soft gasp "to you too."her hips shift involuntarily and Robyn let's out a breathy moan. 

A soft bite at her shoulder releases another moan from the wise woman. Winter shifts behind her, sliding the arm under them to Robyn's chest to toy with a dark nipple. Licking her lips Robyn arches into Winter, allowing the other woman to slip her hand fully into her pants to slide between slick folds. Robyn chokes out a moan, hands gripping the blankets around them tightly.

Winter nearly purred in her ear, toying softly with her entrance, "I couldn't let you sleep any longer, knowing how needy you were." she releases another breathy moan as Winter slides a single finger into her, letting out a chorus of "Ah, ah, ahhhh" as each knuckle slides further into the shaking woman beside her. "There we go." She hums, before sliding out and adding another finger.

She pumps, slow but deliberate, easing the friction on her lover, still biting and sucking softly on sensitive skin. Robyn is a chorus of sighs and moans, bucking and shifting beside her, her name comes out as a prayer, " _Winter, oh god_." The queen hums in approval, twisting and tugging the nipple in her other hand.

Shifting Winter moves her free hand to Roby's mouth, touching soft lips with calloused fingers. Robyn takes two fingers between her lips, sucking softly between moans, and winter moves the now moist digits back to a hardened nipple, causing Robyn to shutter and moan loud.

Reaching a hand up to tangle in Winter's hair Robyn is a needy mess, her legs shaking, hips twitching for _more_ from her queen. Winter punctuates her slow thrusts with soft licks and sucks to the back of Robyn's already ruined neck. Robyn groans, frustrated, looking for more friction, and Winter lets out a breathy laugh.

"How are you doing baby?" Robyn whines softly, head thrown back panting softly.

Ever merciful, Winter shifts her palm to press where Robyn needs it the most, thrusting harder and faster, curling her fingers to press against the inside of Robyn's slick walls. Robyn's moans reach a fever pitch, high keening and breathy groans as she rides the queens fingers. Winter's voice is a soft whisper in the taller woman's ear, pride and affection ever present,

"That's it baby, you can do it." Accented with a heavy hum.

Robyn snaps, letting loose a loud stuttered moan, hips bucking lightly as she reaches her climax. She comes down softly, Winter stroking soft paths up her thigh and arm. "Winter…"

"Shhh, sleep now." Robyn rotates, wrapping her arms tightly around Winter's waist, and snuggles close.

"Anything you say love."

* * *

The early afternoon sun shone brightly across the snow-covered meadow. Weiss was making quick work of the piles of snow and ice, whisking it away with the soft help of the constant wind she held with her. The previous night’s snow storm had been a lot to deal with, and though she had begged Winter not to leave the castle after night fell, (“And please just have Robyn stay in the castle, we have the room.”) She had ventured out anyway, and it fell to Weiss to find her idiot sister in the aftermath. 

The soft howl of a horn at the edge of town caught Weiss’s attention, moving to the main road of town she could see the steadily growing silhouette of two figures on a horse. It wasn't long before she was able to make out the figures of Robyn and Winter returning to town, and the familiar sandy colored mare. 

“Winter!” Weiss nearly yanked her sister off the horse for a hug, burying her face in Winter’s neck. “I was so worried.”

Winter’s laugh was soft and she wrapped her arms around her younger sister easily, but Robyn spoke first, as she slid off her horse. “Nothing to worry about snowflake, I’d never let anything happen to our Queen here.” Winter rolled her eyes, letting out a soft sigh.

Weiss laughed softly with Robyn, but as her eyes fell to Robyn’s throat she gasped. “Robyn! What in god’s name?” Grabbing Robyn by her collar Weiss peered closer to the discolored flesh at her neck, “What happened to you?” She shifts her gaze to Winter, who is trying, and failing, to hide a soft blush.

All at once Weiss realizes what has happened, she releases Robyn with a buoyant laugh, bubbly and soft that sends the wind in flourishes about her feet. “As much as you two worried me, I’m glad something has happened between you two!”

The two older women stand in silence, as Weiss moves along her way, whispering something softly to herself and laughing easily. Robyn spares a glance to Winter, but when they meet eyes they both look away. Against her hand Robyn feels a soft tug, Winter’s pinky sliding against hers and hooking. She smiles softly, love blooming in her chest as they make their way back towards the castle. 

Maybe she’ll move in soon, if Winter wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if anything sounds weird, this is my first smut but everyone has said it sounds good so I unleashed it on you poor people.
> 
> Please follow me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree


End file.
